New Penguin City
New Penguin City is a city 80 around kilometres south from Club Penguin and is apart of the United Penguin States. It's current population is 9.2 million penguins and was once the capital of the United Penguin States. It is also home to Penguin Liberty and Hoodiebro once visited the city on a holiday. You can visit New Penguin City by buying a ferry ticket in the Travel Lounge. Transportation * Bus * Train (You can also go to Penguin Town) * Tram (West part of the city) * Taxi * Boat Currency Penguins that live here use Penguin Dollars. 5 CP Coin = 1 Penguin Dollar. Boroughs *Penguinhattan *Beaklyn *Billy More coming soon! Add your own ideas too! History Early History New Penguin City was first built in the year 1663. It was found by Albert Blackbeak who was the captain of ship that first found the area and they marked it as their territory. It was originally named "Port Fluffy" and was of course, a very busy trading and shipping port. It was named "Port Fluffy for almost 150 years but then in 1803, the Polar Union conquered it and marked it as their own territory. It was then renamed "Port Glacier" and the city was under dictatorship of Herwind the 1st. The First Antarctican War (1800-1879) Polar Union Rule The city was under the rule of the Polar Union for more than 100 years and any penguin that was caught trying to create a rebellion or a revolution would be taken to jail for 5 years. If they were to try again and get caught, they would be executed. The following things below are the rules that the dictator wanted to have: * No buildings made by penguins (unless the dictator approves it). * Every month, penguins must pay 50% of their money to the dictator. * You get 3 chances for the amount of times you don't pay 50% of your money to the dictator and if you use all those chances up, you will be sent to prison for a 10 year punishment. * You are not allowed to leave the city * You are not allowed to come in. * You must come to the town hall every week or if you don't you will be sent to jail for half a month * Do NOT destroy any statues of the leaders. * No protesting allowed. * All penguins must return to their homes before 9:59 PM and nobody is allowed out after this. * Reporting any guards or leaders or the dictator will give you a 5 months imprisonment and a fine of $5000. If you cannot pay the fine then your imprisonment will be extended to 12 months. The Second Antarctican War (1894-1945) On December 13th 1944, the president of Beakland and the president of the United Penguin States were fed up of having the city under the Polar Union's rule so they decided to fight back against the Polar Union. First, they sent 5 aircraft carriers and 18 battleships to New Penguin City at 12:27 PM where the Polar Union army was preparing weapons and cannons. At 3:58, troops finally managed to board the city port and enter. a total of 582,593 troops were sent in with 39,596 killed during the entire war. 204,374 troops were severely injured and 104 had minor injuries. Adelie Republic troops arrived on the 30th of December 1944 to aid the Penguin State troops. On March 12th 1945, 15 troops secretly disguised themselves as guards and went into the dictator's office. Since all the guards were outside guarding the gates, the slipped past and took the dictator prisoner. The polar union troops were not receiving orders from the dictator so they did not know what to do. Finally, 3 hours later the city found out that the dictator had killed himself while being held prisoner and the city was then liberated. As a thanks to Beakland, the President of the United Penguin States agreed with the president of Beakland to rename it "New Penguin City" and as a gift back to the U.P.S, Beakland gave a them a blueprint of the statue of liberty which started constructing on July 1945 and finished on January 25th 1949. The Treaty of New Penguin City New Penguin City was the site of the Treaty of New Penguin City, which marked the end of The Penguin Wars. The treaty was signed by the leaders of the Club Penguin Nation and the Penguin Federation, supervised by the leader of the Penguin States. Battle of 2023 EPF agents were sent to Club Penguin to aid the agents battling the drones. Some were seriously injured but no casualties were reported. Tour Guide Speeches Clamshell Port (Place you arrive in) Welcome to Clamshell Port, the entrance to the incredible New Penguin City! This dock was the first place that Albert Blackbeak set foot on before expanding his territory. Fun Fact: It has the largest variety of clams Antarctica has ever seen! Victory Island Welcome to Victory Island, a place built specifically for famous special achievements others have won that are displayed here on this island. This island's biggest statue is of Albert Hansnow, the famous PSA agent who triumphed over the evil Gravitron and saved the world from mass destruction and the threat of melting the entire south pole! Falcon Tower Ground Floor Welcome to the lobby of one of the tallest and most spectacular buildings in New Penguin City, Falcon Tower! If you go up to the top floor, you will find astonishing views of the city from above. Top Floor Here we are at the top of the Falcon Tower, folks! It's a great spot for sightseeing (especially for watching rainbow puffles in the clouds above!) If you don't have a camera, just insert a quarter into the telescope for a clear view of the city! Beak Tower Obelisk And if you'll look over here you'll find the memorial of those who didn't make it in the destruction of Beak Tower from the rise of the infamous RPF. Fisher's Alley Outskirts This is the fearsome street known as Fisher's Alley. Back in the olden days, it was a huge fishing port (which is why it was named Fisher's Alley) Nowadays, very unusual activity goes on in here and to this day, is unknown as to why it shut down. Many are too afraid to enter and only hang around the outskirts and it's known to be a really unwelcome place. But if you really want to see what's in there, enter at your own risk...if you dare... Bob's Spaghetti Restaurant And here, is the well-known and only restaurant to remain behind after the sudden retreat from the frightening street known as Bob's Spaghetti Restaurant. Originally founded by the original owner in 1965 by the name of Bob Louie, it was a huge business due to the large activity in Fisher's Alley and is still quite popular today. Here, you can order Pizza, Mullet Soup, Burgers, and many other different types of dishes including the featured speciality and main dish of the restaurant, spaghetti! Edward's Puffle Farm Ground Floor Welcome to Edward's Puffle Farm, The Pet Shop of New Penguin City! Here, you can play Puffle escape, Puffle Launch and Puffle Round-up. It's very similar to the one in Club Penguin as well. Second Floor This is the second floor of Edward's Puffle Farm! Unlike most rooms in Club Penguin (except the Night Club) the second floor is impossible to get to. Here, you can care for your puffles and buy feeding items as well. Underground EPF Base Welcome to the underground EPF base in New Penguin City! This is another base other than that of the one in CP. Train here to become a good agent by testing your defensive skills in System Defender and by doing Spy Drills and PSA Missions. Grand Penguin Hall Museum And this is the famous Grand Penguin Hall Museum. It's a large collection of valuables and famous items including an ancient, 12,000 year old set of wooden and flint tools, an old pirate chest and the museum's most prized possession, the Crown Jewel! A huge magnificent diamond and the largest ever known in Antarctica and is very well protected! Regal Penguin Hotel And here, is the Regal Penguin Hotel! An expensive hotel with excellent reviews and service which only members can stay in. Fact: one day here will cost 400 coins! Downtown Shopping Center Welcome to the Downtown Shopping Center! It was built back in the late 80's and has ever since been a very popular shopping location. The center soon hopes to open a theater inside and expand into an even larger selection of items. Trivia * New Penguin City is home to many stray puffles who mostly live in the streets and get food from the trash. Category:New Penguin City Category:Places Category:Wars Category:Rooms Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:Disasters Category:The Penguin Wars Category:Cities Category:Penguin States